


Ryan is Pregnant

by EdgarAllenPosies



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPosies/pseuds/EdgarAllenPosies
Summary: Ryan keeps staring at the pregnancy test in his hands,  he doesnt understand how this is possible, but it is. Ryan Ross is pregnantthis is a joke for a groupchat and is just me and Ryan Ross having a baby, dont read if u want a real p!atd fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is from a joke in my tua server pls be kind I'm a fragile bitch, also I'm writing on mobile uwu

Ryan keeps staring at the pregnancy test in his hands, he doesnt understand how this is possible, but it is. Ryan Ross is pregnant.

he signed and got up, beginning to pace around the room, when his emo bf farah slipped into the room and watched him zoomin around

Farah was well used to the sight of his emo gf Ryan Ross pacing around the room, it was a sight he saw almost every week, whenever Ryan was stressed about music or what kind of Instagram picture to post, but this one seemed more urgent

"babe,,what's happening?" he asked. Ryan jumped, seemingly not have even noticed him, having been so caught up in his own thoughts

"I....we need to talk" he muttered, taking a seat at their kitchen table. Farah sat opposite him and reached for his hands, but Ryan pulled away, and started crying :0

"Babe, what's wrong?" Farah asked urgently, he'd never seen his emo gf George Ryan Ross III this upset and he was concerned as fuck

Ryan said nothing and just slid the pregnancy test over, which was kinda nasty because that's their kitchen table but whatever

"..how is this possible?"

"I dont know, it just....i dont know how farah, but you got me pregnant"


	2. babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babey

Ryan patted his babey bump, smiling softly, it had taken a while but he got used to being pregnant, tho he didnt know how he was gonna actually give birth

Farah was beside him, knitting a little emo jumper for their baby "what do you think we should call them"

"well" began Ryan nervously "I did have one idea..."

"yeah?" said Farah

"you know how I like rice krispies so much? maybe...we could call the baby rice"

Farah smiled at his emo gf Ryan Ross, thinking about how the only think he ate was rice krispies and cheese whiz "its perfect"


	3. :0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

Farah was panicking, his emo gf was currently giving birth to his baby, and he was waiting in the hallway outside

the doctor came out, it was Brent "babey is born, imma go scam a p!atd fan now"

Farah rushed into the room and saw Ryan cradling their little girl, Rice Krispie Ross

"oh my gosh it's a babey" Farah said, which was a lil dumb but we support him

"how the fuck did I have a baby" said ryan


	4. rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rice

rice was walking around now, she was 1 and a half

"Mr Farah I want to listen to some emo music" rice said , she was wearing a yellow shirt and yellow shorts and a yellow jacket and yellow boots

"what would you like rice" said Farah

"p!atd!!" cried rice cheerfully

Ryan slammed down his hand. "no" he said between gritted teeth

they played paramore

Ryan was pregnant again also


End file.
